The mating of ends of two electrically conductive wires is an operation which, although it appears to be a relatively simple exercise, does, in fact, involve some degree of understanding and skill in order to fulfill a safe and reliable electrical connection. A loose wire connection, for instance, can cause arcing and overheating to the extent of starting a fire or causing other hazards, such as electrical shocks, as well as being a detriment to the flow of electricity for proper operation of electrical devices and appliances connected to an electrical circuit. The art employs numerous methods for connecting ends of electrical wires, some better than others in terms of simplicity, longevity and reliability.
As in most cases of fulfilling an electrical connection, ends of the electrical wire are initially stripped of their insulator by means of a wire-stripping tool, paying special attention not to nick the wire in the insulation stripping process. A nick can create a hot spot whenever the circuit is loaded, such that the spot can expand and contract with each heating and cooling cycle, and over time, effectively loosen the connection. Loose connections, whether they emanate from a nick in the wire or a failed connector, are precursors to arc faults, arc flash and fires in electrical systems. Following the insulator-stripping process, the ends of the electrical wires are placed together in a manner that yields continuity or unrestricted flow of electricity, mainly by means of engaging the two ends of the electrical wires in a semi-permanent or permanent manner.
By far the most common and simplistic form of making an electrical connection involves the twisting of the wire ends and tautly wrapping the exposed, twisted wire ends with an insulating tape. Although a quick operation that satisfactorily serves to accommodate varying gauge sizes and wire types, one can only imagine that this form of connection is possibly as good as the tape's ability to adequately adhere to the wire ends, and where there is profound movement of or pull on the wires, it is more likely than not that the electrical connection will become unduly compromised to the extent of realizing some of the previously mentioned problems.
Another common form of making an electrical connection, albeit a more permanent connection that that of a twisted wire, taped connection, involves placing the wires in a side-by-side relation or even twisting them as described above and permanently joining them together by melting and flowing a filler metal (solder) over the engagement location, the filler metal having a lower melting point than the adjoining metallic strands or core of the electrical wire. Although this form of connection can accommodate varying gauge sizes and wire types and sufficiently eliminate the wires ends from becoming loose over a period of time, the application time and care involved in making a proper connection may make it desirably less appropriate for widespread utilization where multiple connections must be made within a reasonable timeframe, notably, for example, electrical connections made during construction of a dwelling and the like.
Other common forms of making an electrical connection, generally existing between the twisted wire, taped connection and solder connection that respectively provide for simplicity and reliability, involve usage of a cap or nut connector of the type that twists onto the exposed wire ends that have been placed in a side-by-side, parallel relation and a crimped connector that relies on placing the exposed wire ends within a metallic conductive sleeve or barrel and deforming or squeezing the sleeve relatively around the bare wire ends to an appreciable degree by a hand-held crimping tool. Although each form of connection adequately serves to meet the primary objective of establishing a quick and reliable electrical connection for the most part, a degree of care must be exercised during the connector-installation process so as to establish a sufficient amount of surface contact and hold on the bare wire ends to ensure an appreciable level of electrical continuity through the connector.
For example, individual strands in an electrical wire composed of multiple strands may become fragmented, loosened or removed entirely from the electrical wire during the connector-installation process, such as by the mechanical action of twisting or crimping the connector onto the bare wire ends that can unduly yield less than optimum surface contact or hold for sustained electrical continuity through the connector. In other respects, since cap and crimped connectors by design depend on an applied, inward radial force to tightly hold together the bare wire ends, there are realistic opportunities that the use of either one may fail to sufficiently capture and compress together the collection of bare wire ends, perhaps from underturning or overturning the cap connector or failing to squeeze the crimped connector sleeve to an appreciable extent for ample hold on the bare wire ends. Regardless of this possible occurrence, conducting a field test can assess the hold strength of the electrical connector, which in most part simply involves gripping the connector and the wire ends and gently tugging on them in an opposing manner. If they come apart, the connection has failed and the connector-installation process must be re-attempted until realizing a level of adequate hold. In yet another problem area, but perhaps more common with crimped connectors in particular, an insufficient crimp can leave air pockets between the bare wire ends and connector. Air pockets allow moisture to collect, moisture causes corrosion, corrosion causes resistance, and resistance causes heat, all of which can ultimately lead to breakage of the electrical wire and consequently the disruption of electrical continuity.
Although each of the above forms of making an electrical connection are widely known and commonly used in the art, some may not be entirely appropriate or suited for all or some applications, notably where the electrical wires requiring electrical connection may comprise differing gauge sizes and/or types. Electrical installation of a light fixture in a residential or commercial structure highlights the insufficient nature of some forms of electrical connections, particularly the usage of a cap connector that is commonly employed in this application.
It is quite common to observe in the art that light fixtures as well as other devices and appliances by design are manufactured with electrical wires that can significantly differ in terms of gauge size and type from those used in the electrical circuitry of a building structure. The mating of the electrical wire composed of multiple strands emanating from the light fixture to a solid core or single stranded wire made part of the electrical circuitry of a building can prove to be problematic in terms of yielding a reliable and secure connection. Often cap connectors of type previously mentioned are used in making the electric connections, and when they are improperly used or of the wrong size, the twisting action of the cap connector on the multiple strands against the solid core can damage the individual strands to the extent of breakage and unknowingly compromise the integrity of the connection and consequently the flow of electricity to the light fixture. Although a simple pull test as described above may possibly reveal the failed connection, often it is an overlooked, supplemental activity in the field.
Accordingly, there remains a need for an electrical connector that sufficiently accepts for connection electrical wires of varying gauge sizes and types, provides for the reliability and permanency of a soldered electrical connection and offers the simplicity and ease of a cap connector without calling into question the integrity of the electrical connection to maintain electrical continuity therethrough.